x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
Black-Haired Man
The Black-Haired Man (BHM) was a secretive operative of the Cigarette Smoking Man. ("The End", The X-Files Movie, "En Ami") History Interaction with a Shooter In 1998, the Black-Haired Man visited the Federal Detention Center in Maryland's Fort Marlene, where he stood outside the cell of a shooter who had recently attempted to assassinate Gibson Praise but had failed and been captured. The BHM slid open a small vertical slot in the cell's door. Peering through the hole, he claimed to have been handed a note and commented that he was now handing the same note to the shooter, immediately before posting a Morley cigarette wrapper through the slot and then closing the hole. On the back of the wrapper were, hand-written in black ink, the words, "You're a dead man". The BHM later returned to the same cell door and posted another Morley wrapper through it, claiming that he had been handed another note. After the shooter looked at the wrapper and saw that, this time, there was nothing written on the back, the BHM fired a gun through the slot in the door. The FBI subsequently found the blank Morley wrapper and the shooter shot dead in his cell but Special Agent Fox Mulder assumed that the wrapper was a sign that Special Agent Jeffrey Spender, who had been assigned to protect the prisoner, was working with the Cigarette Smoking Man and had murdered the shooter. (TXF: "The End") Encounters with Mulder Shortly thereafter, the BHM, wearing a vendor's uniform, made his way out of a vending room inside a building in Dallas, Texas and brushed past, in a hallway outside the room, Agent Mulder who was heading into the room, in which he subsequently became temporarily locked, as the keyhole in the door to the vending room had been freshly soldered over, and found a bomb hidden within a soda machine. Following the bomb's detonation (a massive explosion that instantly killed FBI Special Agent in Charge Darius Michaud), Mulder ultimately discovered that the Syndicate had bombed the building in an attempt to hide the already deceased bodies of three Dallas firemen and a young boy as well as the bones of at least one primitive, all of whom had been infected with an alien virus. After Mulder had an argument with informant Alvin Kurtzweil in an alley at the back of Casey’s Bar & Grill in Washington, D.C. and Kurtzweil hurried down the alley, away from Mulder and the bar, the BHM was again seen by Mulder, watching the FBI agent in turn as the man left a fire escape that overlooked Mulder and the alley but creaked as the mysterious man moved out of Mulder's line of sight. The BHM later drove a Syndicate ambulance that seemingly answered an emergency telephone call from Mulder after his partner, Special Agent Dana Scully, was stung by a bee carrying the alien virus. When Mulder approached the driver's window and asked what hospital Scully was being taken to, the BHM paused, glaring at Mulder, and then shot him before driving away. Mulder was saved by the arrival of the real ambulance that was answering his earlier call for Scully and he was hospitalized. Assisting Evacuation & Removing Evidence The BHM later helped coordinate the evacuation of a Syndicate ice station in Wilkes Land, Antarctica, after it was discovered by the Cigarette Smoking Man that Mulder was in the area. The BHM hurried men who were fleeing out of a corridor in the station while he repeatedly shouted, "Let's go!" After Mulder inserted a vaccine for the alien virus into the systems of a UFO that was buried below the station, the BHM approached the Cigarette Smoking Man, as the station rocked around them, and asked what had happened, only to be told by the Cigarette Smoking Man, "It's all going to hell!" The BHM then wondered what they should do about Mulder but the Cigarette Smoking Man expressed his doubt that Mulder had any chance of surviving. The BHM later drove the Cigarette Smoking Man and himself away from the ice station, in one of numerous Snowcats that had been parked near the station. While Scully was later attending an OPR hearing in which she was informed by Assistant Director Jana Cassidy that her findings regarding the Syndicate's existence and their Project were highly doubtful, the BHM quietly and directly entered the FBI's Dallas field office at night, carrying a flashlight and removing some bones that had been in the bombed building but had been found in the building after the explosion and had later been studied by Scully, before he exited, as quietly and directly as he had arrived in the FBI office. (The X-Files: Fight the Future) Spying on Scully In 2000, the Black-Haired Man was in an office building that was utilized by the Cigarette Smoking Man in that year; the BHM was outside the Cigarette Smoking Man's office, near one end of a busy corridor on the building's third floor, and watched as Agent Scully entered the room. He then followed her and the Cigarette Smoking Man as they traveled to Pennsylvania, driving a discreet distance behind them but pausing for a short while, moments after they took a left turn from the road onto a small dirt-road. The Black-Haired Man was also responsible for thwarting one of Scully's efforts to contact Mulder, during her excursion. After she attempted to mail him an envelope that contained a recording she had secretly made – of her discussions with the Cigarette Smoking Man – the BHM removed the envelope from a post box, at a rural gas station on the Upstate Expressway, into which Scully had dropped the envelope. Holding the envelope in his hand, the BHM watched from near the post box as Scully and the Cigarette Smoking Man drove away from the gas station. The BHM followed Scully and the Cigarette Smoking Man to Milford, Pennsylvania, where he watched from a hidden position amongst riverside reeds as Scully – having made a split-second decision to leave, due to her outrage at the fact that the Cigarette Smoking Man had changed her clothing while she had been sleeping – turned back towards both her companion and the house where he had taken her, walking away from her car door. While the Cigarette Smoking Man and Scully were visiting a restaurant that night (waiting for the arrival of a fugitive scientist codenamed "Cobra"), the BHM privately met with the Cigarette Smoking Man outside the restaurant, after having approached him as he stood and smoked a cigarette. The BHM, in response to the Cigarette Smoking Man informing him that Cobra had not yet arrived, asked what he wanted to do but all that the Cigarette Smoking Man believed they could do was continue to wait for the scientist. The BHM advised his employer that Scully would not stay forever, but this comment prompted the Cigarette Smoking Man to adopt a troubled expression. The BHM wondered what was wrong but his question went unanswered by the Cigarette Smoking Man, who replied by first instructing him to simply do his "damn job" before then departing. ]] Early the next morning, the BHM – armed with a sniper rifle – observed Scully finally meet with Cobra on Calico Cove (the stretch of water outside the house where Scully and the Cigarette Smoking Man had been residing), where each of the meeting's two participants arrived in a boat of their own. The BHM watched this meeting through the scope of his rifle and witnessed Cobra give Scully a computer disk. Immediately after Scully realized that Cobra was mistakenly under the impression that they been corresponding, the BHM shot the scientist once, instantly killing Cobra. The assassin also shot once at Scully but missed his target. Preparing to shoot at her again while she struggled to restart her boat, the BHM was killed when the Cigarette Smoking Man shot him once. He landed face-first in the grass, with a trickle of blood running down one side of his face. The Cigarette Smoking Man carefully placed a pair of black gloves beside the fallen body before racing back to the house to meet Scully. She told the Cigarette Smoking Man – who feigned surprise at the news – that Cobra had been shot and killed, and that she herself had also been fired at. (TXF: "En Ami") Appearances *''The X-Files'' **The X-Files (season 5): ***"The End" *''The X-Files: Fight the Future'' *''The X-Files'' **The X-Files (season 7): ***"En Ami" Background Information The script of "En Ami" introduces the character into that episode's plot with the description, "If you saw the movie, you might recognize him as the man who shot Mulder." External links Category:Unnamed people Category:Syndicate Category:TXF characters Category:Deceased people